Somehow We Still Carry On
by Vengeance of One
Summary: Yes I got the title from the song "Carry On" which I don't own. Its a good song by the way. This is a little one-shot I said I'd do earlier in my other story. Basically, this is a little aftermath of Steak Me Amadeus. Just pretend that Season 5 hasn't happened yet, and you and this story will get along just dandy. I guess K because no profanity really occurs, so I think I'm safe.


**Ok, here is some news. One, happy birthday to me. I am now 16(YAY). Two, Mordecai's Break may not be updated for awhile, in case you're wondering. I will try to update if I can, but I highly doubt it'll get done until at least Saturday or Sunday. Also, since I have no idea when I'll update, I decided to keep my promise and do this little one-shot of the Steak Me Amadeus aftermath, even though we all have seen season 5. The title was inspired by the song Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold. This isn't a song-fic, just so everyone knows. I do not own Carry On, that would be ridiculous. So, here we go.**

_"Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on." -Bill Withers_

Rigby had gone back inside, and the sun had finished its setting. Mordecai took another sip of his soda, only to find out that it was empty. He threw the can of the roof and got to his feet. He took one last look at the horizon before going back inside. Mordecai went and sat on his bed. He looked at a picture strip of him and Margaret at the fair, when they went to the photo booth. He looked out the window and saw an airplane. 'She's probably on that flight,' he thought. He began to cry as he looked at the other framed pictures he had of him and Margaret. 'It's done,' Mordecai thought. 'She's never coming back.' His head hit the pillow, and he fell asleep.

His dreams were no more merciful than what had happened. He dreamed that he was in a strange, red and purple void. He looked around and saw nothing. He heard voices talking, and quickly looked for the source. He saw Margaret talking to some people. "Margaret!" He called. Margaret turned. "Hey Mordecai!" She walked over, her friends following. "Mordecai, I have to tell you something important." Mordecai stood in wonder. "I won't be able to go back to Twin Peaks. **(A/N I think that's the city? Or what everyone calls it.)** I got a job here as a news reporter, and I can't refuse this offer. I'm sorry Mordecai, but I have no choice." Mordecai's jaw dropped. Now he would never get Margaret back. Soon he was falling. "Margaret!" He yelled. He just kept falling...falling...falling.

- Mordecai woke up sweating. He looked at the alarm clock next to him. 9:30 p.m. He groaned. 'When will this day end?' He tried falling asleep again, but his dream, or nightmare, prevented him from doing so. He managed to sleep for half of a day, no One direction eats cow testicles bothering him. When he tried sleeping again, he again failed and just sat on his bed. He tried again, when the sun was again setting. He was almost asleep when he heard the voices of Benson, Rigby, and Skips. It sounded like they were arguing. They soon stopped, and knocked on the door. "Mordo?" It was Rigby. "Mordecai, let me in. Benson and Skips both think I should talk to you." "Go away." Mordecai mumbled from underneath his pillow. He heard more whispers that quickly ended. "Benson says he'll fire you if you don't let me in." Mordecai groaned in frustration and disbelief. He walked to the door and unlocked it. "Soo..." Rigby said, awkwardly. "How are ya holding up, man?" "Not good, Rigby." Mordecai took another look at the pictures. "It's just..so much time spent. I tried as hard as I could, to get her to like me. And then...all of that wasted. For nothing. One second we're an unofficial couple. Next thing I know is, she's gone." Rigby looked at his friend with sympathy. "It'll be ok, Mordecai. "She'll come back. It may take time, but I know she will." Rigby opened the door and let Benson, Skips, and Pops in. Benson was the first to speak. "Mordecai, I know your pain of having a girl leave you for something else. It's tough but sometimes you just have to move on." Skips spoke after Benson finished. "I know this is hard for you, Mordecai. But if you just stay here moping around about it, it'll just be worse for yourself. If you two are really meant to be together, she'll be back." "Oh, I agree," Pops said. "Margaret will be back soon, Mordecai, I assure you." Mordecai looked at his friends gratefully. "Guys, thanks. I never thought that I would be able to handle this, but you guys really helped me out. Thank you all." Benson motioned towards the door. "C'mon. Let's go to Wing Kingdom, it's all on me." They all walked out cheering, except for Mordecai, who took one last look at the photos next to his bed, and walked out, closing the door behind him. 'I may still be depressed,' he thought. 'But not as much as before. Somehow...' He followed his friends to the cart and took a look at the horizon. 'Somehow we still carry on.'

**So yay. That is done. Like I said, I might not update for awhile. The actual inspiration for this story was taken from a recent moment in my life because a girl I had liked since we were thirteen has moved across the United States, and I don't think I'll be going to California anytime soon, so now I'm sad. Maybe I'll see her again, doubtful, but still. You never know. Currently, I only have to worry about driving school. *shivers* So while I try not to destroy any cars, I will attempt at updating.**

**Vengeance of One out!**


End file.
